memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kchisho1970
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! – Tom 13:47, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Orphaned pages I've been cleaning up orphaned pages and have noted one created by you. If you are going to create a new page, make sure there in another page somewhere that links to it. Pages that aren't linked to from anywhere else on MA are especially troublesome from an administration standpoint, as they represent a "break" in the web we are trying to build. For example, if creating a page zenite, go back to and create a link to it in the references section, or possibly in a reference tables list of materials. This is the only way any other user will ever find this page short of manually querying the Wiki software! I regularly query the software about orphans, and this is the only instance I've seen since i registered of there ever being more than one or two orphans at a time, and it's sometimes a tedious process to go through and perform multiple edits simply to pare that list down by linking to these pages properly. The work you are contributing to MA is greatly appreciated, and thanks in advance for attempting to conform to policy better in the future... -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 17:02, 16 Sep 2004 (CEST) Babylon 5 Hi. Just letting you know that we cannot have an article on Babylon 5 for the same reason we could not have an article on Star Wars – we are an encyclopedia for Star Trek, not for general sci-fi. The fact that Babylon 5 and Deep Space Nine were rivals is already stated on the Deep Space Nine page, and any other connections are listed on Popular culture references in Star Trek; an article on a show otherwise unrelated to Trek would be superfluous and unnecessary and would be removed rather quickly. I hope you understand. --From Andoria with Love 19:36, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :That's funny, you have a rather extensive Doctor Who entry, so I don't understand.--Kchisho1970 19:37, November 12, 2009 (UTC) That is funny. In that case, ignore everything I said. As you were. :) Edit: Correction -- we are currently trying to figure out what to do about the Doctor Who article, as it cannot stay as an individual article. See the talk page for more. Feel free to continue editing Babylon 5, but whatever happens to Doctor Who will also happen to Babylon 5. Actually, since there were no inside references to Babylon 5 made on the show, the article may end up being deleted. So, it's up to you. Sorry for the confusion. --From Andoria with Love 19:40, November 12, 2009 (UTC)